


Sweet Pea (Goodbye)

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: Floral Language Drabbles [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: The battle is over. (a small drabble using Sweet Pea prompt from Dokuga)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Floral Language Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160537
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Pea (Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of Inuyasha, all rights belong to its creators.
> 
> Author Note: A very short drabble was In response to Kneazles' Sweet Pea prompt Challenge

Kagome stood outside Sesshoumaru's castle watching as her friends and long time companions made their way to the castle gates. The battle with Naraku was over and the Shikon Jewel was gone. And with the magic of the Shikon gone the well had closed leaving Kagome in the Feudal Age. But it was a bittersweet ending, she now had a new home with her mate and children.

Sesshoumaru stepped beside placing a claw on her left shoulder holding her close, "your friends are waving to you."

"Oh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts looking up to see Sango and Miroku waving a farewell. Kagome waved to them in return as they got on Kilala and took to the air.

Rin and Shippou ran to to them from where they had been playing in the yard with Jaken, Shippou looked up at his surrogate mother, "don't worry mother it's not a forever farewell."

Kagome smiled at the fox kit she had taken in as her own, "I know Shippou, it's just hard to say goodbye."


End file.
